marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Capture of Quake
The Capture of Quake was a successful attempt by the Kree Watch and Kasius to capture the Inhuman Quake, who they knew as the Destroyer of Worlds, in order to sell her in auction. Background is confronted by Deke Shaw about her plans]] Shortly following the arrival of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team into the future Lighthouse, where they encountered Deke Shaw who was reluctant to help them out of fear from the Kree Watch, Jemma Simmons was taken and enslaved by Kasius. While the rest of the team decided to investigate in order to know more about their current situation, Simmons' friend Daisy Johnson decided to leave to find Simmons. Shaw attempted to stop her, claiming that there would be retaliation on the whole population should Johnson get captured, but Johnson decided to ignore his warnings and carried on her plan nonetheless.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Capture tries to sneak past two Kree guards]] Using a Kree tablet previously stolen by Yo-Yo Rodriguez, Daisy Johnson took an elevator to a lab where the Kree grew plants and fruits. She reached another elevator and prepared to reach Kasius' Suites, but as the doors were closing, a Kree guard stopped it. Therefore, Quake used her powers to hide in the only spot available: stuck on the elevator's ceiling as another guard arrived. As the elevator prepared to leave, Quake slightly slipped, which alerted the guards. Having been discovered, Quake fought against the two guards until one of them violently punched her back into the cultivation room. Nevertheless, she managed to take them down by using her powers, but discovered that the elevator control panel had been damaged in the fight, forcing her to find another itinerary. Therefore, she used her powers to break through the floor, arriving in Kasius' Suites. captures Quake thanks to Deke Shaw]] However, as she made her way, Quake found herself trapped between two glass panels, with an incapacitating gas being spread out. Before she could use her powers to escape, Quake collapsed on the ground and saw the arrival of Kasius, Sinara and Deke Shaw, who had informed Kasius of her impending arrival. While Kasius expressed great satisfaction at the idea of having captured the Destroyer of Worlds, Quake swore that she would kill Shaw in revenge. Aftermath is forced to demonstrate her powers for Kasius and Basha]] Like all other Inhumans in Kasius' control, Quake was implanted with an Inhuman Control Device which inhibited her powers when she did not need to display them in front of potential bidders. Tye ordered Quake to demonstrate her powers for Lady Basha, who was deeply impressed by Quake but was eventually denied the opportunity to purchase her by Kasius. Knowing that Quake and Jemma Simmons came from the past, Kasius interrogated them both in order to determine whether or not there were other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hiding in the Lighthouse. Thanks to the unexpected assistance of the telepath Ben, Quake and Simmons temporarily convinced Kasius that they were the only S.H.I.E.L.D. agents present. As a result for his collaboration, Deke Shaw was rewarded by Kasius with a token. However, his betrayal was eventually discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Coulson] and Melinda May, who locked him up in his room and forced him to surrender the token so they could give him to Gunner, another resident of the Lighthouse who had a family to look after.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Spent Despite having betrayed Quake, Shaw maintained that his choice of playing on the long game had been grounded since her capture had enabled Quake to find Simmons and eventually release her with the help of Leo Fitz, which was what Quake desired in the end. However, this prompted Quake, and subsequently the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, not to trust Shaw when they attempted to escape from the Lighthouse, although Shaw would ultimately prove himself to be a valuable ally.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All References Category:Events